The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) chip is assembled in a chip package, such as a dual in-line package (DIP), a pin grid array (PGA) package, a ball grid array (BGA) package, and the like. The chip package can be mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB). The chip package and the PCB include various coupling elements, such as solder bumps, metal wires, solder balls, and the like to couple the IC chip with other devices on the PCB. The coupling elements may need to transfer data signals at a high speed between the IC chip and other devices on the PCB. The signal integrity of the data signals can be negatively affected by the coupling elements.